Need you now
by Celia93
Summary: Une histoire improbable entre deux êtres malmenés par la vie... CHLOLLIE


_**Los Angeles, 18 juin 2011,**_

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les stores, chatouillant de leurs particules la peau nue du jeune homme qui dormait encore. L'intensité de la lumière trop forte finit par le sortir de son sommeil réparateur. Il avait pris deux gardes d'affilée à l'hôpital pour soulager Jimmy, dont la fille, Alice, avait attrapé une grippe. Il avait eu besoin de se reposer.

Il poussa un grognement voulant profiter encore un peu de son lit, mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un bruit strident le sortit définitivement de son sommeil, il se retint d'envoyer son réveil contre le mur pour le faire taire. Il glissa une main sur la place à côté de lui, les draps étaient froids. Elle s'était réveillée tôt alors, pensa-t-il. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement et affronta la lumière du jour. Il se leva en poussant un soupir de lassitude, non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller travailler, il adorait son métier plus que tout, il se sentait utile et il réalisait son rêve, mais il avait terriblement besoin de dormir mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa les rayons dorés l'inonder de leur lumière, il ferma les yeux et sourit. Il aimait sentir le Soleil lui picoter la peau, ça lui redonnait de l'énergie, et ça le mettait de bonne humeur. Il laissa la fenêtre ouverte et enfila un pantalon pour descendre dans la cuisine. Du haut des escaliers, il pouvait sentir les pancakes fumants, le sirop d'érable qu'elle versait dessus, le parfum vivifiant du café. Il descendit les marches, traversa enfin le salon pour aller dans la cuisine. Leur fils, Peter, était assis du haut de ses huit ans accoudé au bar dévorant son petit déjeuner alors que sa mère finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

- Alors mon grand ? Prêt une nouvelle journée, champion ?

- Papaaaaaaaaaa, protesta-t-il alors qu'Oliver lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Je suis grand maintenant…

- Oui je sais, tu sais lasser tes chaussures et tu comptes deux par deux, c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai appelé « Champion » et « mon grand »…, dit-il en se retenant de rire devant le regard noir que lui lançait son enfant.

« Le même que celui de sa mère », pensa-t-il.

- Papaaa….

- Peter, tu seras toujours mon fils, et puis je sais que tu grandis, je te taquine, allez, mange avant que ça ne refroidisse, dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, papa… Au fait, Samedi on fait un spectacle à l'école, c'est à dix-neuf heures, tu pourras venir ?

- Evidemment ! Quelle question ? Tu sais que pour toi et ta mère je pourrai toujours, quoi qu'il se passe…

Le petit garçon sourit les yeux pétillants de bonheur. La jeune femme lança à son mari un regard entendu. Ses boucles rousses rebondissaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Il avait du mal à s'arracher à cette vue.

- Je pensais que peut-être on aurait besoin de toi à l'hôpital encore et que tu n'aurais pas le temps…

- Peter, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je trouverai quelqu'un pour me remplacer, dit-il en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. Je serai là à tous les matchs de baseball que tu joueras et tous les spectacles, et autres événements auxquels tu participeras et je montrerai aux autres parents combien je suis fier de mon fils, le plus merveilleux qu'on puisse avoir…

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents tant il était heureux que son père lui fasse une telle promesse, surtout qu'il savait que son père tenait toujours ou presque ses promesses.

- Oui, le plus merveilleux, sauf quand il s'agit de faire les corvées, dit sa mère en se retournant. Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Bonjour chéri, dit-elle avant d'embrasser Oliver.

- Bonjour, mon amour…, dit-il avant de prolonger leur baiser matinal.

-Hey !, protesta Peter. Je suis encore là !

- Désolé, petit chenapan, c'est ta mère qui m'ensorcèle…

Peter leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré par l'attitude de ses parents et se leva son sac à dos dans la main.

- Maman tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, je ne veux pas être en retard à l'école, Alex a dit qu'il m'attendrait avant d'entrer en cours pour parler de notre exposé sur le système solaire, dit-il avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- Au revoir fiston, lança Oliver en souriant.

Tess sourit en voyant son fils repartir… Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé mère jusqu'à ce que ça leur tombe dessus un an après leur mariage… Elle prit alors son verre de café, contourna le bar pour rejoindre les genoux de son amant sur lesquels elle s'assit enlacée par les bras puissants de son mari. Il en profita pour glisser ses mains sous son chemisier caressant sa peau nue la faisant frissonner. Elle gémit de plaisir pour le plus grand contentement d'Oliver. Après neuf ans de mariage, ils s'aimaient toujours autant, et ils avaient la vie qu'ils avaient toujours voulue. Oliver déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, il aurait aimé qu'elle reste mais elle devait elle aussi partir travailler, et lui était légèrement en retard maintenant.

- Chéri, il faut que tu me lâches maintenant, j'ai bien peur que l'on ait besoin de nous à l'extérieur, murmura-t-elle.

- Hmm… Laissons-les se débrouiller sans nous, tu me manques déjà…, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il caressait du bout des doigts son bras.

- Je crois que c'est impossible, notre fils nous attend, ou plutôt il m'attend moi. Tu sais, l'école, et puis Richard va n'en faire encore qu'à sa tête. Si ton oncle a accepté que tu me laisses tes parts c'est parce qu'il savait que je saurai modérer le tempérament de feu de ton petit frère. Le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui est très important…

- Ok, je crois que j'ai compris, de toute façon il faut que j'y aille moi aussi, dit-il en affichant une mine déçue.

Tess sourit en le voyant si déçu. Elle se leva, se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa profondément. Elle avait les yeux pétillants de malice et de joie, mais aussi d'amour.

- Ce soir, ce sera rien que pour nous deux, je te réserve une soirée mémorable, mon amour. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle se reculant, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi !

- Tu m'intrigues ! Un indice, Mercy ?

- Non, non, aucun, ça gâcherait tout, dit-elle en déposant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, prit son sac, ses clés de voiture et rejoignit son fils qui l'attendait devant l'entrée de la maison.

Il ne put que sourire. Il avait tout pour être heureux et il remerciait chaque minute le ciel pour le bonheur qu'il vivait. Il se dépêcha d'avaler un pancake et but d'une traite son café et mit le tout dans le lave-vaisselle et fila prendre une douche.

_**Une heure plus tard, Mercy Hospital, Urgences,**_

Oliver venait d'arriver au service des urgences où il travaillait en tant que pédiatre. Il était étrangement vide, la plupart du temps, le service était bondé, il y avait toujours qui venaient se plaindre à l'accueil parce qu'il n'a pas été pris et qu'il attend depuis trop longtemps, ou alors parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'un externe s'occupe de lui parce qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui. Il passa devant le comptoir de Bob qui s'occupait des admissions.

- Hey Bob ! Y a pas foule aujourd'hui…

- Ca va pas durer, croyez-moi docteur, ils viennent toujours…, dit-il en rangeant des dossiers. Comment vont votre femme et Peter ?

- Merveilleusement bien, merci Bob. Peter grandit de jour en jour et bientôt il sera un homme, c'est normal que les parents veulent que leurs enfants ne grandissent jamais ?, demanda-t-il à Bob qui le regardait attendri.

- C'est normal, doc, j'ai eu du mal à voir mes enfants partir les uns après les autres et pourtant ils grandissent, et un jour, ils veulent voir le monde, être indépendants, profiter de la vie… Ah…, c'est dur, profitez qu'il soit encore petit. Même s'il en dans le ciboulot celui-là !, finit-il en rigolant.

- Pour en avoir, il en a, ça doit venir de sa mère… Bon je vais ranger mes affaires, Jimmy est là ?

- Oui, il doit être en train de voir un de ses patients de la veille, je vous préviens si on a quelque chose, dit-il en remplissant un dossier.

- Ok merci, Bob ! A toute à l'heure et mes amitiés à Michaela.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, assura le vieil afro-américain.

Oliver s'éloigna de l'accueil et alla droit au vestiaire, croisant au passage ses collègues qu'il salua. Il venait de mettre sa blouse blanche et son stéthoscope autour de son cou qu'il entendit son bipeur sonner, c'était un polytrauma. Il se dépêcha de sortir du vestiaire il rencontra son meilleur ami de l'autre côté de a porte, lui aussi avait été appelé.

- Bonjour Jimmy ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Sûrement mieux que ceux qu'on va recevoir, soupira-t-il.

- Tu m'as l'air fatigué, dit Oliver, c'est Caroline qui te prend tout ton temps ?

Il réussit à arracher un sourire au jeune homme.

- Pas seulement, c'est juste que veiller Alice et m'inquiéter autant pour elle, ça m'a un peu épuisé… Mais heureusement elle va mieux maintenant.

- Tant mieux, c'est Peter qui va être content alors !

- Oui, c'est sûr, ils sont comme chien et chat ces deux-là, dit-il en riant.

- Ils s'adorent au fond, je te le dis, moi, c'est comme sa petite sœur pour lui, fais-moi confiance, dit-il en riant à son tour.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée des urgences et virent avec effroi le nombre d'ambulances qui arrivaient sur le parking de l'hôpital. Oliver se prépara, sortit ses gants et ses lunettes de protection. Il s'approcha de l'infirmière en chef.

- On a quoi aujourd'hui, Sam ?

- Un carambolage sur la voie rapide, un camion-citerne a dérapé et a entraîné de nombreuses voitures sur son chemin, dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- On sait combien on va avoir de victimes ?

- Environ une dizaine de graves, trois enfants et c'est tout mais c'était encore incertain quand on me l'a dit, il se peut qu'il y en ait d'autres…, dit la jeune femme.

- Merci Sam, dit-il avant de retourner près de Jimmy qui attendait que les secouristes descendent les blessés.

Le docteur Rosenberg, chef des urgences arriva et se mit en première ligne.

- Olsen, vous faites le tri, les plus graves en premier, les enfants c'est directement pour Queen, les enfants c'est l'heure tenez-vous prêts, Dieu seul sait ce qui peut être arrivé à ces personnes, dit-il de sa voix bourrue à ses subalternes.

Jimmy se mit donc devant le premier camion qui avait ouvert. Ils venaient de descendre un jeune homme qui avait le bras droit complètement broyé.

- J'ai ici un jeune homme au bras broyé, stabilisez-moi ça et appelez Gary de l'esthétique, il faut nous le remettre en état ! Monsieur comment vous appelez-vous ?, demanda-t-il au jeune homme brun qui serrait des dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

- David, David Jones…

- Très bien David, on va s'occuper de votre bras tout ira bien, dit-il en s'éloignant le laissant aux bons soins de ses collègues.

Il se précipita vers le camion d'à côté où Oliver examinait déjà le blessé. C'était une petite fille de dix ans qui était inconsciente.

- Je prends, dit-il à l'adresse de son collègue. Qu'a-t-elle eu ?, demanda-t-il ensuite à la secouriste.

- Une plaie à l'abdomen, sa tension était basse, on a réussi à la stabiliser mais elle a encore un pouls faible.

- Vous lui avez donné quoi ?, demanda-t-il en dirigeant le brancard à l'intérieur des urgences.

- On l'a mise sous perf, et sous morphine, elle hurlait de douleur quand on était arrivé…

- Ses parents ?

- Son père était avec elle, il est mort, on n'a pas réussi à le sauver, dit-elle désolée….

Il partit donc s'occuper d'elle avec ses internes et prit le premier bloc de libre qu'il trouva.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jimmy continuait de répartir les victimes entre les différents médecins de garde. Il vit deux autres ambulances arriver, il fonça droit vers elles. Quand ils descendirent la victime, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Il s'approcha d'elle, et la fixa avec stupeur.

- Tess, souffla-t-il encore sous le choc, mais il se reprit bien vite, quand il vit qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

Elle tourna difficilement la tête vers lui, et quand elle le reconnut, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se reprit à deux fois avant d'y arriver.

- Jimmy…, dis à Oliver, que je l'aime, dit-elle avec des yeux implorants… Et sauve Peter, avait-elle finit par dire des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Non, tu vas t'en sortir Tess !, pesta-t-il entre ses dents, Warren, viens me prendre les autres, je m'occupe d'elle. Meyer, occupe-toi du petit dans l'ambulance juste après, c'est le fils d'Oliver !, cria-t-il à ses collègues.

Il courut presque vers le bloc et tenta de garder éveillée la jeune femme, il passa devant le bloc où était Oliver, il le voyait se démener pour sauver la petite, ignorant ce qui se passait.

Quand il entra et qu'ils placèrent Tess sur la table, il demanda à une des infirmières du lui ramener Keller, le chirurgien de garde pour le seconder, elle méritait le meilleur…

Elle avait de multiples contusions au visage, et aux bras, mais ce qu'on voyait surtout c'était sa blessure dans le dos, et sa jambe fracturée, sa fracture était ouverte et elle perdait beaucoup de sang…

_**Dans le bloc à côté,**_

Oliver venait enfin de stabiliser la petite fille et l'avait envoyée en chirurgie, il sortit du bloc pour voir s'il restait encore du boulot, ou si les autres avaient réussi à prendre en charge les reste des victimes. Il voulut aller voir Jimmy pour lui donner un coup de main, mais son interne, Lauren l'en empêcha avec un regard triste, il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle le regardait aussi tristement, il tourna alors la tête vers le bloc et vit que le patient de Jimmy était en mauvaise posture. Ce dernier lui lança un regard empreint de souffrance et d'incertitude… Il voulut entrer dans le bloc, mais Greg, un infirmier, l'en empêcha.

- Greg, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

- N'entre pas Oliver, Jimmy et Keller ne veulent pas que tu rentres, dit-il d'une voix ferme mais il pouvait sentir qu'il était désolé pour lui…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?, demanda Oliver irrité.

Personne ne répondit, il posa son regard sur Lauren qui baissa les yeux portant son attention sur le sol carrelé. Il porta alors son attention sur le corps, dont il ne voyait que les jambes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi à ce moment-là une peur incompréhensible s'empara de lui, il devait entrer, il devait savoir… Il voulut les dépasser pour passer les portes mais Greg à l'aide de Bob le retinrent. Il se débattit mais ils ne le lâchèrent pas pour autant.

- LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER !, cria-t-il faisant sursauter Lauren.

Il ne quittait pas des yeux le bloc et il put entendre que le pouls était en chute libre et qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang. C'est quand l'infirmière alla chercher d'autres poches de sang qu'il put voir le visage de celle qui était allongée les yeux fermés le visage ensanglanté, la jambe cassée en deux… A ce moment-là, son cœur venait de le quitter, il avait l'impression qu'on le lui arrachait à vif, il ne put empêcher ses larmes couler devant ses collègues. Il n'avait plus aucune force, tout était en train de partir au fur et à mesure que son épouse se rapprochait de la mort, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, la tête vers le sol ses bras le soutenant devant lui. Il pouvait sentir ses mains se refroidir au contact du sol. « Non », n'arrêtait-il pas de murmurer les sanglots secouant tout son corps. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, il ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien, il n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette souffrance qui venait de le submerger tout entier… Chaque parcelle de son corps était en feu, il savait, il savait que c'était fini, il entendait Jimmy s'acharner sur le corps de sa femme, son corps sans vie, son corps qui n'émettait plus aucun battement, le bruit continu du monitoring indiquait que c'était fini… Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, non plus rien, elle était partie et les larmes se firent plus abondantes, mais plus silencieuses… Il avait envie de crier son désespoir, sa colère, sa souffrance, car lui aussi saignait, son cœur était en sang, il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie… Les portes s'ouvrirent, il ne bougea pas, ses larmes coulant toujours. Il sentit une autre main se poser sur son autre épaule, c'était Jimmy. Il leva la tête et vit que lui aussi pleurait ou le devina-t-il plutôt, sa vue étant embrouillée par les larmes.

- Je…suis…désolé…, articula-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Il se laissa tomber genoux sur le sol et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces lui montrant qu'il était là pour lui. Au bout de quelques instants, Oliver ressentit le besoin de la revoir une dernière fois. C'était plus fort que lui. Il se détacha alors doucement de son ami, et se leva, le visage impassible. Il marchait comme un zombie vers le corps inerte de sa femme. Une infirmière s'occupait de nettoyer tout le sang sur son corps qui avait été refermé par le docteur Keller. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la peau plus blanche que jamais, il prit sa main froide dans la sienne et se remit à pleurer, il ne put tenir plus longtemps debout. Il se laissa tomber encore une fois sur ses genoux, la main de Tess sur son front, les sanglots le reprenant de plus belle.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?..., demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Tess, pourquoi tu me laisses ? Ne pars pas, s'il-te-plaît, ne me laisse pas ! S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît…, dit-il en pleurant toujours. Peter a besoin de toi, il a besoin de sa maman…. Il a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, Ne pars pas !

Il releva la tête vers elle, elle aurait pu être endormie, elle avait l'air si paisible, si calme… Il caressa sa joue puis descendit lentement vers son menton, luttant pour ne plus verser de larmes. Il passa sa main dans ses boucles rousses appréciant leur texture soyeuse. Il toucha une dernière fois ses lèvres bleues, il se força à se lever et sans rompre le contact physique qu'il avait encore avec elle, il se pencha très lentement vers elle, et déposa enfin un dernier baiser d'adieu sur ses lèvres les pressant légèrement comme s'il voulait laisser une dernière fois son empreinte sur son corps, voulant probablement se souvenir une dernière fois de ses lèvres, de sa peau. Il versa une dernière larme qui roula sur la joue de Tess. Prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains, il le contempla une dernière fois puis il pressa ses lèvres sur son front.

- Je t'aime, Tess, ma petite fée des flammes, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Il repensa alors à leur fils, où était-il en ce moment ? Il se releva alors une nouvelle inquiétude pointant au fond de ce qui restait de son cœur meurtri. Il sortit brutalement du bloc sous les regards chagrinés de ses amis. Il chercha Jimmy du regard.

- Peter ?, demanda-t-il avec l'espoir qu'il ne sache pas où il était, même s'il avait encore un mauvais pressentiment.

Jimmy ne put répondre et baissa seulement la tête ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de son ami. Oliver sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se briser, cette fois, il n'en resterait plus rien, non plus rien du tout… Il se retourna et frappa le mur de son poing pour tenter de faire taire ses émotions.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur la main ensanglantée. Lauren s'approcha de lui. Elle s'assit près de lui. Elle pleurait aussi.

- Il avait plusieurs côtes cassées dues au choc, ça a perforé ses poumons et son aorte s'est déchirée, Meyer et le docteur Finch ont tout essayé mais c'était trop tard, dit-elle en tentant de se retenir. Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Je dois vous dire quelque chose…

Il ne réussit même pas à lever la tête vers elle craignant ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer, comme si ça ne suffisait pas…

- Elle… votre femme, elle était… Elle était enceinte….

Cette fois-ci, il n'en pouvait plus. Elle venait de lui enfoncer un poignard en plein cœur. Un bébé… C'était ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui annoncer lors de leur dîner…Oliver lui n'entendait plus rien, il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'on lui disait. Il était perdu dans sa douleur, il avait envie de crier, de mourir, que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas voir son fils dans cet état, il ne voulait pas le voir blessé ou même mort, il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop pour lui. Sa femme, son âme sœur et deux enfants… Oui beaucoup trop, il n'arriverait jamais plus à vivre, c'était fini, il était mort au fond de lui, la flamme de l'espoir venait de s'éteindre avec les deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères… Il se leva alors s'arrêtant de pleurer et s'éloigna du bloc, de ses amis, de tous ses amis, de sa vie, de son travail. Il passait entre les gens ne les regardant même plus, les bousculant sur son passage comme s'il ne pouvait plus rien sentir, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il se sentait comme vide, tellement vide, tellement seul en ce moment, il était maintenant prisonnier de ses souffrances. Il sortit de l'hôpital jetant son badge, sa blouse et son stéthoscope dehors. Il prit sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Tout le long du chemin il était calme, il ne pleurait plus, il n'y arrivait plus, il n'y avait plus de larmes, juste une douleur sourde qui engourdissait tous ses membres. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et s'imaginait que Tess l'attendait avec un dîner romantique pour lui annoncer sa grossesse, il verrait Peter rentrer du tennis. Son téléphone ne cessait de sonner, c'était Jimmy, il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne savait plus quoi répondre, quoi dire, comment parler, ça ne l'intéressait plus, il lui demanderait comment il allait, qu'il est désolé, que lui aussi souffre et qu'il n'imagine même pas ce qu'il doit ressentir. Et c'était vrai, il ne sait même pas ce qu'il ressent en ce moment, à chaque seconde qui passe combien il lutte pour ne pas céder, pour rester fort, mais il n'y arriverait plus très longtemps. Non, il n'avait plus assez de forces, il sortit de sa poche le flacon de comprimés, ce serait assez, oui assez. Tout était noir et il n'y avait plus rien pour ramener la lumière, car lui aussi allait s'éteindre. Il se gara devant chez lui. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'assit effondré. Sur le comptoir, il y avait une photo d'eux trois, c'était pendant les dernières vacances, ils étaient partis en Croatie au bord de la mer, ils avaient réussi à trouver un petit coin de paradis et ils avaient passé des vacances merveilleuses. Mais tout ça c'était fini, il ne l'aurait plus jamais. Il se leva tel un automate, prit un verre propre et le posa sur le bar. Il le remplit d'eau puis sortit le flacon de somnifères et le posa à côté. Il resta debout à l'observer ne sachant ce qu'il devait faire. Il voulait mettre un terme à cette souffrance, la faire taire, il voulait que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé, qu'ils soient encore vivants… Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que ce verre d'eau et ce flacon, non rien. A quoi bon vivre quand il n'y a plus personne pour l'accompagner, plus personne pour l'aimer ? Il tendit la main vers le flacon et commença à l'ouvrir, il en versa une dizaine au creux de sa main.

C'est alors qu'il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière et qu'on avait frappé sa main faisant tomber tous les comprimés sur le sol. Il tourna la tête vers l'intrus. C'était Richard, son petit frère, il le dévisageait affligé et attristé. Ils restèrent là un moment à se regarder l'un l'autre sans vraiment se comprendre. Richard prit alors le flacon et se baissa pour ramasser ceux qui étaient au sol. Il ne voulait pas qu'il retente sa chance avec la grande faucheuse. Lui aussi avait perdu une sœur, une amie, un neveu… Il souffrait aussi, pour lui et pour son frère. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il prit Oliver avec lui et allèrent aux toilettes, il jeta devant lui les somnifères et tira la chasse d'eau devant le regard vide de son frère.

- Tu ne referas plus jamais ça, crois-moi, je serai là pour t'en empêcher, que penseraient Papa et Maman de ton comportement ? Tu vaux mieux que ça grand frère…

Il le fit sortir et l'emmena dans le salon où il le fit asseoir. Son frère semblait être dans un état catatonique, il ne manifestait pus aucune volonté, comme si toute cette souffrance abolissait son entendement même, cela lui fit froid dans le dos, il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état même quand leurs parents avaient trouvé la mort.

- Oliver, je sais que quoi que je puisse te dire tu ne te sentiras pas mieux, au contraire ça te rappellera combien ils te manquent, combien tu voudrais qu'ils soient encore en vie, mais ça ne se produira jamais… Mais je ne te laisserai pas te renfermer dans ton chagrin et te laisser mourir à petit feu, jamais ! Tu es mon frère, mon grand frère, tu es celui qui a toujours pris soin de moi, c'est à mon tour… Pense à moi, à Oncle Graham, ça le détruirait…

Il vit des larmes couler sur le visage de son frère, cela lui fit mal, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer depuis la mort de leurs parents.

- S'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas, Tess ne le voudrait pas, elle ne voudrait pas que tu meurs à ton tour…

- Elle était enceinte, murmura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux laissant transparaître toute sa détresse.

Cela fit encore plus mal au cœur de Richard, il n'osait même pas imaginer combien son frère souffrait, ce qu'il voyait lui faisait déjà assez peur. Il ne sut quoi faire si ce n'est le prendre dans ses bras comme Oliver le faisait quand Richard pleurait parce que leurs parents lui manquaient. Il l'entoura alors de ses bras et essaya de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait lui promettant d'être là pour lui.

- Tu n'es pas seul Oliver, je suis là, et oncle Graham aussi, on est tous là pour toi, grand frère…

- Ils sont partis, Richard, ils sont partis, dit Oliver en pleurant toujours.

- Je sais…

**_Cimetière de Los Angeles, deux jours plus tard,_**

Cela faisait deux jours que Tess et Peter étaient morts, deux jours que Richard avait empêché Oliver de se suicider, deux jours qu'il n'était plus allé travailler et que Jimmy et Richard prenaient soin de lui tour à tour. Il était là devant les deux cercueils, il avait choisi de les enterrer côte à côte. Il ne voulait pas les séparer. Ces deux derniers jours furent les plus longs et les plus éprouvants de sa vie, encore une fois, oui encore une fois il avait perdu sa famille. Il y avait quelques amis et quelques collègues qui aimaient beaucoup Tess, Richard avait tenu à protéger l'intimité de son frère le plus possible, même si Tess était une femme importante dans le monde des affaires, elle était l'épouse de son frère, une sœur pour lui… Il entendait les gens passer les uns après les autres parler d'elle, de combien elle allait leur manquer, combien elle était exceptionnelle, combien elle était forte, combien elle était parfaite, mais ça il le savait déjà, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait vu en elle son âme sœur. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient vraiment, il était déconnecté du monde réel, seule elle pouvait le ramener à la vie, mais elle n'était plus là, elle était partie, partie pour toujours, elle et leur fils et leur futur enfant… Vint alors le moment où tout le monde vint déposer une rose sur chacun des cercueils et partait lui tournant le dos pour l'oublier plus vite. Lui s'approcha des deux cercueils et déposa deux roses blanches, il versa une larme qu'il ne put contenir plus longtemps. Dieu qu'ils lui manquaient… Dieu que ça lui faisait mal, il se demandait encore ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel châtiment. Mais il s'était promis une chose, une seule chose… Plus jamais il n'attenterait à sa vie. C'est alors qu'il vit une jeune femme près d'une moto noire et rouge. Elle avait des lunettes de soleil qui cachaient ses yeux, des boucles blondes encadraient son visage, elle était vêtue d'un long manteau noir. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle le fixait elle aussi, elle était assise sur sa moto, elle lança alors un regard à Richard qui ne la remarqua pas, trop occupé à se concentrer sur son frère. Elle mit alors en marche le moteur et s'en alla en silence. Oliver ne la connaissait pas, mais n'était pas intéressé par son identité, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il enterrait les corps de sa femme et de son fils et avec son âme et son cœur… Il s'en alla alors à son tour sans un regard derrière lui…

Alors? Des commentaires seraient vraiment super histoire que je sache si ça vous plait ou pas... ;) Merci


End file.
